Potter's Effect
by crazy hamster of doom
Summary: Voldemort sends Harry head first into a strange new world, will harry be able to adapt? will he be able to get bak? Harry Potter Mass Effect cross over.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey ppl, long time no post, am back, hope ya enjoy, oh btw

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MASS EFFECT THEY BOTH BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS 

The burning houses bathed Privet Drive in a sickly flickering orange light that cast shadows over the cooling bodies of the deceased residents of the now burning and crumbling family homes. Screams echoed out through the gathered darkness as a group of men dressed in black robes that contrasted with the white masks that they were wearing. They pointed their wands at a trembling family, the little girl clutching her parents desperately. The men laughed, one flicked his wand at the tiny girl, who's eyes glazed over, she pulled away from her parents and walked over to a sharp shard of glass that was laying on the floor. Se bent over picked, it up, then turned back to her parents, the mans wand never leaving her. With the shard of glass, she cut off her clothes then plunged it into her stomach, smiling sweetly at her parents as she drew it up and her intestines spilled out onto the already blood soaked concrete. The parents went wild with grief but their suffering was quickly shut off by a flash of green light.

On the other end of the street, a lot more destruction was happening. A man, or what resembled a man, was firing off spells at a teenager so fast that he had to keep on ducking and diving to stop himself from being hit. He was desperate, but thankfully, he managed to rolled behind a blown out car, nearly getting hit by a sickly brown colored spell. He was gasping for breath, is breathing coming in labored gasps, his hair was soaked with sweet to the point where it was sticking to his forehead, only partially covering the lightening bolt shaped scar. His emerald eyes flashed like those of a cornered animal, full of panic and desperate to find a way out of the life and death situation that surrounded him.

He didn't know how the bane of his existence, the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort had reached the wards without breaking them, thereby not alerting the Order to his arrival at Privet Drive, in breaching the wards, Voldemort had gained access to Harry's relative's house that he was staying at until he could go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All he knew was that there had been nothing, then an extremely large explosion had shattered his bedroom's window, the shock wave throwing him off of his bed. It had taken a couple of seconds for the shock to wear off before he jumped into action, throwing on any clothes that he could get his hands on. He grabbed his wand then ran down the stairs and out into the street, skidding strait to a halt at the sight of Voldemort grinning at him, his Death Eaters surrounding the house, more still were laying waste to the surrounding buildings.

"Come out Potter, I grow weary of this." Harry heard Voldemort call to him, making Harry snort derisively.

"I'm sorry Tom, but I do quite favor my life at the moment and would like to keep hold of it at the moment." Whatever Harry expected, it wasn't for Voldemort to start chuckling.

"Yet again Potter, you show you ignorance." Voldemort waved away the Death Eaters that had slowly been closing in towards Harry who was still taking cover behind the burnt out cart. Harry frowned in puzzlement at that, maybe Voldemort wanted to fight him himself?

"Fine then, I shall endeavor to educate you about a few things. Do you know what kind of wards protected your house?" Harry frowned at the question, but seeing as Voldemort had already managed to somehow bypass the wards already, Harry saw no reason not to answer.

"Dumbledore told me they were blood wards and they were based on my mothers sacrifice." Harry answered, still tense in case there was an type of surprise attack against his position behind the blown out car.

"Ah yes, your mother's sacrifice" he chuckled humorlessly, "If I knew how much trouble it would have been, I would have just stunned her." Harry's anger rose in him, wanting to lash out and strike like a tensed cobra.

"Your are correct though, however, the very nature of the wards is that they will not let anyone who wish's to harm you through them, hence the reason that me or my death Eaters could not get through them, even though we knew you hid here, that all changed however, when I learnt of an interesting Prophecy." Harry gasped.

"You know the entire Prophecy?" His shock was clear in his voice and his body slowly went numb from dread.

"Why, yes, I do. It wasn't all that difficult to obtain really. Not when you consider that I have the complete loyalty of a certain potion's master. It was a simple matter of slipping Dumbledore a potion of my own design. Quite an ingenious little creation, if I don't say so myself. It completely lowers the mental defenses of whoever takes the potions, but leaves the potion drinker completely unaware of anything is wrong. It was quite simple to get Snape to slip quietly into Dumbledore's skull, and pull the Prophecy out." Voldemort said, like speaking to a child.

"So Snape was always on your side?" Harry's voice filled with hate.

"Of course he is, now, after I learnt of the of the Prophecy, I had an . . . Epiphany of sorts. As you know, my ultimate goal is to become immortal, and rule the world forever, but you are the only one that can kill me, so therefore I must get rid of you, but this 'Power the Dark Lord knows not', I must confess, it has me confused, so therefore I cannot fight you, so the only option that was left to me is to get rid of you another way."

Harry didn't have time to answer, the blown out car that he was hiding behind shattered around him, the parts of the car smashing into the house behind him. He didn't have time to be shocked, as he was suddenly flying forward, ropes meeting him halfway through the air and binding him tightly from his feet to just under his nose. He hit the ground hard at Voldemort's feet, he groaned through the ropes that bound him. He pushed away the pain, glaring at Voldemort from his position at his feet.

"To be honest, Potter you really should be thanking me for this, after all, I'm sending you away, away from all the pain of seeing your friends die, all the ones that you love and care about being cut down before my unstoppable march to ruling the world." Voldemort smirked as Harry growled in anger, he turned to the assembled Death Eaters, gesturing to the surrounding suburbs, "go, my loyal Death Eaters, go and purge the world of the filth that are the Muggle's." an overwhelming cheer went up from the surrounding black robed figures, they disappeared with one loud _crack!_

"Ah, alone at last Potter." Voldemort smirked at Harry, "You were a worthy opponent."

He started to chant in a guttural language that sounded harsh to Harry's ears, louder and louder the chanting got, until it echoed on the very wind itself. Harry started to feel a pulling sensation, the only thing he could liken it to would be the feeling of using a portkey, but the feeling all over the body instead of just behind the navel. The feeling grew until it started to get painful, it got to the point where he couldn't hold it in anymore and started screaming.

The pain grew in intensity until it surpassed even the crucious curse. Harry felt like his head was going to explode, and finally, with an extremely large bang, his felt himself start moving at an incredible speed. His vision was filled with a swirling red mass that slowly changed to blue, then back to red again. As he twirled round and round, the roped binding him disappeared, but Harry barely noticed, as a second after, he hit the ground hard, his world falling to darkness around him.

A/N2: ryt then, thats the first chapter, how this is going to work is i'm going to do a chapter on each planet, as well as 1 on the 'past history' ie colonist and war hero, its not gona b that but that sort of thing, then its bak to the HP universe.

Cho ding


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a groan, pain splitting open his head, he groaned in agony, he heard a sudden voice from above him somewhere, but was in no fit state to move or reply back. He felt hands lifting him and a cup being pressed against his lips. He drank gratefully, not realising just how dry his throat was. He didn't know how long it took for him to open his eyes, but eventually he prized them open, groaning again as the bright light struck his unaccustomed eyes, it took a couple of minutes of blinking before he could take in his surroundings.

He was laying in a plain bed, in a room that looked well lived in. it was then that he noticed the woman that was sat next to his bed, "where am I? Who are you?"

The woman chuckled lightly, Harry sensing real threat relaxed slightly as the woman answered.

"Well, at the moment your in my spare bedroom, in a farming colony on Mindoir, on the edge of the Skyllian Verge. My name is Hannah Shepard, my husband found you out cold in one of our fields about three days ago, you've been out cold since then. Do you know what happened to you?" She said, like it was the most common thing in the world.

Harry was confused, to say the least, just where had Voldemort sent him? He thought quickly, deciding that it would be best to play like he couldn't remember anything, as he wasn't certain that the people where ever he was knew about magic or not.

"I . . . I can't remember anything." he said in a groan, holding his head, it wasn't really a lie, his head really did hurt. Out the corner of his eye he saw the woman look at him with compassion filling her eyes.

"Oh dear . . . . if that's the case, we can't just kick you out on the streets, let me call Steve, he should be in the fields by now." She walked out the door, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Just where the hell was he? The question kept circling round his mind, from the stuff lying about in the room he was in, he could tell things were advanced, way beyond what he was accustomed to. He laid back against the head board of the bed that he was in. There was nothing he could do now, he didn't know the spell to get back to his world, hell he didn't even know what god damn language it was in! The only thing he could do now was adapt, he would miss his friends, that was a given, but eventually they would fade away into the back of his mind. The most important thing he could do now is think through his options, he didn't know where he was, so going wandering off was out the window. That left staying where he was, with people that he didn't know he could trust, though, Harry thought, they have been taking care of me for the past three days while I was out cold, if they wanted to do anything to me they have had more than a fair chance to. With that Harry made up his mind, if given the choice he would stay put and learn as much about his new world that he could.

Just as he was finished thinking, Hannah came back through the door, a large smile on her face, "Well, Steve agrees with me, we cant just kick you out on the streets," she hesitated, "but there is a slight problem though, how old are you?"

Harry sighed mentally, thinking, there always is, "15 . . . . I think" he added for good measure.

Hannah smiled, "we are at the limit of our housing with the Colonial Authority, however, you will be able to stay if we adopt you into the family."

Harry was shocked, "you would do that for a virtual stranger?"

Hannah smiled, "well, me and Steve have been trying for a child of our own for the last couple of years, and though you are more grown than I would prefer, caring for you these last three days had brought out my motherly instincts." She laughed.

Harry didn't answer straight away, he didn't see anything bad about it, he would also get an identity here in this world, "Will I get to call you Mum?" he asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

Hannah let out a chuckle, "of course you can, now rest, I have to go get the appropriate paperwork that we have to sign, it'll be a bit harder to do since you don't remember you name, but not impossible." Harry didn't point out that he hadn't said anything about not knowing his name, if she had just assumed so, he wasn't going to argue, "do you have any ideas about a new name for yourself?"

Harry thought for a second, "I have always liked the name John."

Hannah smiled at him, "John Shepard it is." with that she walked out the door, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Later that day, he met Steve, he was a nice guy, a bit rough around the edges, but nice enough. Hannah had sat them all down and after an uncomfortable minute or two under Steve's gaze, he reached out a hand and said, "Welcome to the family, Son."

With that, and the papers being signed, he was officially called John Shepard. As it was in the beginning of summer, it was decided that he would help out on the farm until the new term started, this proved an excellent opportunity for him, as not only did it give him time to acclimatise, but also find out more about his new world. His new adoptive parents had shaken their heads at the amount that he was reading.

He learnt everything he could about his new world, about mankind's discovery of the Prothean ruins on Mars, then the Mass Relay on the outskirts of the Sol system, he was amazed by the First Contact War with the Turians. He explored the histories of the different known species as well as the current status of the galactic community. He was staggered by the technological advances that mankind had made compared to the humanity of his world.

As he had worked, he had been paid his 'allowance' and a bonus on top of that for his hard work on the farm, Steve had been able to complete all the jobs that were needed in record time with his help. He hoarded the money almost religiously, that is until he heard about implants. He had asked Steve about them and said that the local doctor would be able to give him more information.

So, in his break, Harry had wandered into town where he had become a familiar face, everybody taking a liking to the new boy who was so polite and helpful. He had knocked on the door of the doctors and waited for the old man's smiling face to poke through the gap the open door made.

"Ah! Harry, come in, come in!" Harry was ushered through the door and into a comfortable chair, "Now, what can I do for you today?" he smiled

"Well, I by raking I learnt about implants, I was wondering if you could give me more information about them and want they do?" Harry said, sitting forward in his chair, eager to hear the answer.

"Well, implants are machine's placed into the body that will a just the body's capabilities, there are however, quite strict laws regarding implants and they are quite expensive." Came the reply. Harry sat back, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Would it be possible for me to get implants that improve my eyesight, strength, responses, things like that?" Harry asked.

"Yes . . . . however, I will not be able to give you the expensive implants, that the military uses on its soldiers." Harry only smirked, replying.

"Oh, I don't think money will be to much of an issue."

That was how he now could see with almost 20/20 vision, had the strength of three men, and his response times almost cut down by a third, and they were fast enough from his position as seeker on the Gryfindor quiditch team. It had drained his funds almost dry, but it was worth it, in his opinion.

Time past, he grew more and more accustomed to his new world, until he almost thought himself a true part of it. He had friends at his new school, he was almost top in his class's, he was fit due to his ongoing work with his adoptive parents. All in all, for the first time in his life, Harry, or John, as he now thought of himself, was happy.

He had, however, started a hobby that his adoptive parents didn't quite approve of. With his saved up money he had bought himself a licence for a handgun, and a little later after the paperwork had been filled in, a handgun itself, he kept it on him at all times, never letting it move out of his sight, Hannah hadn't wanted him to get it at all, she despised guns, but John reasoned that anything could happen to him and he would rather have it on him than in a lock box gathering dust. Steve had just smiled at that, and though he was against him getting it at such a young age, it was up to the gun seller to decide if he was mature enough to have one, he couldn't argue with John's reasoning, and so taught him how to use it, discovering that John had a natural knack for shooting.

However, all good things come to an end, it was as John was nearing his seventieth birthday, it was a Saturday, meaning that he was helping Steve on the farm, he had rolled out of his bed and threw on some clothes. He walked downstairs and grabbed a bite to eat, Hannah telling him that Steve needed him in town to give him a hand with some parts and that Steve had already gone ahead.

John, nodding, gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek and jogged out the door, shouting, "Bye mum!" as he left. He had been calling Hannah mum for the last three or four months and every time he did it, it still brought a smile to her face. John had gotten halfway to the town before he heard the rumble of an approaching ship, strange, he thought, they usually approach from the other side of the town. Shrugging it off as a mistake at the control tower, he carried on walking, that was until another two ships, followed by another two flew overhead, the the explosions started from the direction of the town.

John stopped dead in his tracks, a mixture of dread and horror slowly filling him. He quickly took off at a sprint towards the continuing explosions, wishing that he could get more speed out of his implants. It took him five minutes to reach the hill that over looked the town. It was a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

The five ships had landed around the town, and soldiers were pouring out of them. The town already looked like a battle field, buildings were burning, some where already collapsed, most likely from the explosions that he had heard. Screams filled the air, being overwhelmed by the sound of gunfire. John saw down into the the centre of the town, where a group had been rounded up by the soldiers. He saw that they had been lined up against the fountain in the middle of the town centre. He saw but didn't hear the order to fire, the chests of the innocent townsfolk erupting in a perverse mockery of the fountain they had been lined up against. He saw people that he had spoken to not only yesterday being mown down by gunfire. The final straw was when he saw Steve running down the main street, his powerful legs taking him as they could, but it wasn't fast enough to escape the bullets that tore through his legs. He collapsed in a heap, writhing in agony on the floor, until the same soldier that had shot him the first time walked up and fired a single shot, point blank range into his skull.

At that moment something died in John, he unhooked the handgun that was hung at his side and activated it, listening to it as the moving parts slid home. He took of at a sprint down the hill and into the town proper.

He encountered the first of the soldiers within two minutes of running, he had to duck behind a low wall as the soldier opened fire, quickly popping up he returned fire, the soldier had not even moved from his position after firing. They had not expected to find any resistance. John watched, emotionless, as the rounds shattered through the soldier. Not even giving himself time to think that he had taken his first life, he got up and crossed over to the dead soldier, and stripped off what ever he thought he could use, even though he hadn't fired one before, he picked it up anyway, as well as a few extra metal bars for his handgun, though he probably wouldn't need them, as a after thought he picked up the three or four H.E. Grenades that were clipped to his belt.

He stood up and headed towards the town centre, his handgun out and ready to snap in any direction and fire.

The next encounter he has was slightly more, intense. John was slowly rounding a corner, ducking back straight away as he saw five soldiers about ten meters away. He waited a few seconds to see if they spotted him. Nobody shouted or came round the corner, he let out a small breath. Quickly thinking about how he could get out of this, sneaking past was out of the question, he thought, a cold rage flooding him, he wanted blood. He needed something to draw there attention away, he peered around him. Picking up a fragment of concrete that had shattered from a nearby support.

He gripped the rock in his hand, popped out round the corner and threw the fragment over the heads of the soldiers, they turned in alarm at the sound. When their backs were turned, John opened fire, two of them went down straight away, another one went down as he turned, the other two raised there rifles and opened fire, making John dive back around the corner. He waited till there was a break in the firing, he popped out to start firing again but had to duck back as his head was almost shot off. His heart pounded, he pulled out one of the grenades, pressing the two activate buttons and lobbed it round the corner. He covered his head as the grenade went off, making his ears ring loudly.

He waited a few seconds for the smoke to clear before moving to see if the grenade had done its job. It had, brilliantly. The two soldiers were laying on their backs, twenty meters away, silent and still. John smiled grimly at the scene, but realised that it had been a mistake to use the grenade, as the sound of running came to him. He ran off, but not before the soldiers caught sight of him.

The next two days changed John, he played cat and mouse with the soldiers, striking quickly before disappearing back into the town that was becoming more and more like a pile of rubble. The thing that changed him the most was when he had returned back to the Shepard's home, only to find Hannah naked and dead, the entire of one side of her head had been blown off. It was another sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life. After that grizzly discovery, he had sworn vengeance on the soldiers, so he had thrown himself into it, becoming almost feral. He learnt how to use the assault rifle that he had scavenged off of the dead body of his first kill. He had lost count of all the soldiers that had killed, he just knew that there were still more roaming about.

It was on the third day that something shocking happened, two ships approached the town, landing after destroying three of the five ships that were still on the ground form the initial invasion. John recognised them as Alliance drop ships. As soon as he recognised them, he picked up his rifle and started walking towards where the nearest one landed, quickening his pace slightly once he heard the firing starting.

He observed the fighting from a second story building, he was in a prime position, the Alliance were attacking there fronts, leaving him able to pick them off from behind. He shouldered his rifle and carefully took aim, pulling the trigger, one of the soldiers fell, again, another one fell, over and over he fired until, between him and the Alliance, all the invaders were dead.

He jumped down from his vantage point and walked to the nearest fallen soldier that was still alive. He pulled his handgun out after slinging his rifle to his side. Holding the gun perfectly still he pulled the trigger, his face blank of emotion. Walking to the next, again he pulled the trigger, until every last one of those that had ruined the life he had managed to build himself.

As he put a slug through the last skull of the last soldier alive.

"Son?" a voice said behind him, John spun round, handgun pointed at the chest of an older man, who held his hands up, "are you the one that was attacking from that building?" he gestured to the building that he had shot from.

"Who wants to know?" John snapped.

"My names Ernesto Zabaleta, I'm an Alliance Military lieutenant, we received an emergency distress call about invading Batarian's, we're here to help, is there any other survivors?"

John lowered his handgun and shook his head, "no, I'm the only one that I know of, there could be more hiding in the ruins." Ernesto nodded, lowering his hands and ordering his troops to start a search.

"What's your name, son? Where are your parents?" Ernesto asked him.

"John Shepard, and my parents are dead." John answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor flicked through his medical report in front of him, John sitting slightly uncomfortably in front of him. It had been two weeks since he had been evacuated from the ruins of Mindoir, he had been the only survivor. He had been questioned, tested, questioned again then tested some more just to make sure, he was starting to loose his patience with it all. He didn't want to sit being poked and prodded, he wanted to do something constructive. He had said so to the doctors, and demanded that the tests that they were due to do were going to be the last, he was now going to receive the results of two weeks worth of tests.

"Now, Shepard, I know you've been inpatient to do something, but we had to make sure that the results were accurate." Said the doctor, he was going to carry on, but John interrupted him.

"Just tell me the damn results already!" John snapped, the doctor flinched and flicked through the reports he was holding.

"From the results were gathered, we determined that you are a Biotic, you do know what I . . ." John interrupted.

"Of course I know what I Biotic is, its a being that has been exposed to Element Zero or Eezo in the womb, only 1 in 100 humans that are exposed actually become Biotics. Biotics develop eezo nodules throughout there nervous system, the higher the number of nodules, the more powerful the Biotic. Also there are certain implant compliments that will boost a Biotics power, the newest L3 system being the most stable, while the slightly older L2 giving more power but can have drastic consequences." John rattled off, glad that he had spent so much time reading back on Mindoir.

"Yes, that's correct," said the doctor, "Now, why we had to run all those tests, is that we detected that you have the eezo modules that will allow you to be trained as a Biotic, however, what stumped us was the sheer _number_ of nodules you have, you have almost double the current record in your body."

John sagged, couldn't he just be a normal, first Voldemort, then travelling to another world, now this, god damn he hated being fates bitch.

"So what does this mean doctor?" John asked in resignation.

"Well, you need to be trained, we cannot let a Biotic of your potential power walk about, you could be dangerous, you need training, so your being sent to Gagarin Station."

With that, he had been bundled into a transport and sent away, the next few years were the worst of John's life, he grew to hate the men at Brain Camp, the nickname for Gagarin Station. Instead of giving him the L3 package like they were supposed to, they implanted the experimental L4 system, not telling him until after the deed was done. After that they had watched him like a hawk, separating him from the others. Like the doctor had said, he was extremely powerful, he could lift things so heavy that nobody else would even attempt it, his gravitational fields were so destructive that he was told not to do them any more, for fear of damaging the station itself.

The next part of his special training was combat training, he was taken down to the planet that the station orbited, and taught how to use weapons, specifically the handgun and assault rifle, in conjunction with his Biotic powers. To say that his instructors were impressed would be an understatement. The almost drooled at his destructive capabilities.

The training did have side effects, as time went on, he grew colder and colder, the only thing that mattered to him was to reach the targets that they set him, to become better than ever one else.

It was completely out of the blue that the station shut down its training program, from the rumour mill, a Biotic attacked and killed one of the more brutal instructors in defence of one of his friends. In response to this, all the data was wiped, the reports trashed and the centre shut down. This left John at a distinct disadvantage. He didn't know where to go, what to do or anything. He knew he wanted to fight, but really didn't consider the life of a mercenary appealing, so he signed up for the Alliance military.

He breezed his basic training, shocking his usually shouting drill sergeant into silence when he had gone onto the shooting range for the first time. After that, he quickly qualified for his different weapon licences, passing the physical aspects of the training without a bat of his eye, thanks to his implants. He finished the training a month early with the recommendation of virtually all of his training staff. It opened the eyes of the brass, who promoted him to corporal as soon as he walk out of boot camp. He was assigned to a fast response unit like the one that had rescued him from Mindoir.

Over the next one and a half years, he rose at an astonishing rate, it made the brass's heads spin. He also gave himself the reputation of ruthlessness, his only concern was getting the job done, whatever the casualties and cost, his both earned him respect and fear. By the time that his unit was ordered to Torfan, he was Operations Chief, with forty men under his command.

They went in hard, pounding the planet before they landed. They were the first in and as soon as their feet touched the dirt, John started to shout orders over the sound of incoming fire, "I want a defensive line set up around the landing point, suppress all resistance! Leave no one alive!" the orders passed down through the ranks and soon they started to push back the enemy.

John was ducking and diving between the separate lines, it was one thing that the soldiers did like about him, he wouldn't sit at the back and spout orders, he got stuck in with the rest of the grunts, and dealt out more than his fair share of death. When the rest of the drop ships came down, John heard his communicator go off, he pressed it further into his ear so he could hear his orders.

"Good job Shepard, you've got them on the back foot, keep at them as they retreat, we'll stay back and set up a forward command centre." John rolled his eyes, typical brass. Turning to his troops he shouted into his communicator.

"All right them lads, the brass is going to hole up here, we've got the privilege of running these fuckers down. I want this done clean, no injured enemies are left behind us, as you pass shoot them in the head, we cant afford to be attack from both sides. Move!" he shouted the last word as he created a large gap in the enemies retreating line with his Biotic powers, the gravity shredding the enemy soldiers to shreds. He was one of the first through the gap, his troops at his back every step of the way.

Back and back they pushed them, through the ruined city and out into empty country side. Their fallen being disposed of by a quick shot to the head as John and his soldiers ran past them. They chased them down into a network of caves below Torfan's surface. John paused the advance to reassess the situation, he was down to fifteen men including himself. He radioed back to the newly set up forward command centre. Nodding at his orders he turned to the tiring men.

"Lads, looks like we have pushed them back into their headquarters, if what the orbital imaging says is correct, the brass says that we can't let them dig in, or we'll be here for weeks getting them out, so it's up to us." with that John set his shoulders and started into the caves, followed by his men.

What happened down in those caves would become the things of nightmares for anyone who heard about them. Under John command, his men had secured every tunnel and passageway, wiping out any resistance that was in his was. John and the two left under his command, entered the main chamber of the cave network. The fighting was intense, but they managed to quell it without any further causalities, as they moved into an antechamber, a group of the soldiers put their hands up in surrender, one of his soldiers turned to him.

"Er . . . Chief?" the soldier asked.

"We weren't given any orders about prisoners, our orders are to make a clean sweep." nodding the soldier shouldered his weapon and mowed down the fleeing enemy troops. All under the careful eye of John.

"Well done, soldier." John said, resting his calloused hand on the young man's shoulder, "come on lets get . . ."

he was interrupted by a shot ringing through the cave system. The soldier who John had his hand on convulsed as the slug shattered his skull, another rang out and the other soldier that had made it through, collapsed onto the ground, blood spewing out of his mouth. John dived for cover as a third shot rang out, striking John across the face, leaving a long, gushing cut that started at his chin and disappeared into his hair above his left ear. Growling out about incompetent soldiers not following orders he focused on the remaining enemy and shredded him with his Biotics. He stood up and brushed himself off, starting the trek out of the cave, his weapon at the ready.

As the sun struck his face, John sighed, and speak into his communicator, "Command, this is Operations Chief Shepard, come in command."

A second of waiting before, "This is Command, come in Shepard."

"Orders have been carried out, the caves are clean." he said, sitting on a nearby rock.

"Well done Shepard, what about casualties?"

"I have no injured, Command, but I am the only one alive." John said, his voice dead.

"Bloody hell Shepard, their were fifty men in your unit, how did they all die?" asked a shocked Command.

"By carrying out their orders." John said coldly, "Am I walking back or is there a transport spare?"

That was how John Shepard got his entire unit killed, or so everyone said, he preferred to think that they died doing their duty. For his actions in suppressing the invasion of Torfan, he was promoted to the rank of Staff Commander but where ever he went from then on, there were whispers behind hands and glances that reminded him of an almost long forgotten time and world. There were others saying things, but these were not petty, no, these were of fate once again playing.

"Commander Shepard, please report to my office." Said the voice of Ambassador Donnal Udina through his communicator, John sighed, god he hated politicians, you never knew where you stood with them.

He walked quickly to the Ambassadors office, snapping a salute at Captain Anderson who was stood next to Udina, the Captain saluted back and said.

"At ease, Commander." John relaxed slightly, "now, I suppose your wondering why your been called here?"

"Yes, Sir." John said, his voice the usual deadness of all soldiers who were addressing superior officers.

"Captain Anderson had recently been given charge of the Normandy, an experimental ship, built in cooperation with the Turians. We have been looking through your file, and think that you would be a good addition to the Normandy crew on her first operation."

A/N:- hope you like, now we are onto the actual game itself, ill be doing a chapter per planet and I'll try to stick to the game as much as possible. Also, if anyone is confused about anything mentioned, then check out this website.

Http:// masseffect . wikia . Com

it is great resource that I use.

Also, on a side note, there have been quite a few people adding this to their alert list but not a lot of reviews, plz for my sake, review, its what keeps me motivated.

Thanking you


End file.
